


Patched Up Hearts

by TruebornAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Scott McCall, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Nogitsune's attack, Scott and Stiles struggle to come to terms with the tragedy they've endured, and find a way back into each other's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patched Up Hearts

Stiles’s hands were shaking. They had been for the entire drive home with all his frantic energy fighting for a place to go and no outlet in sight. Scott knew, he hadn't taken his eyes off him once. Around them the house was quiet, as dark and as still as the streets of Beacon Hills this late at night. Across town, the Sheriff was burning the midnight oil, but in Stiles's room, in a place that was familiar enough to be home for the both of them, they were safe.

Stiles was so focused on fighting through the knot in his laces, he didn't notice the other boy approach until gentle fingers pried his laces from his clumsy fingers, kneeling by his bed. Stiles inhaled sharply, catching the concern in his best friend's warm eyes, but Scott wouldn't let him protest. He eased Stiles's shoes off of his feet, and his socks followed, balled up and folded into his shoes. Getting to his feet, he started on Stiles's jacket, carefully stripping it off, but his hand lingered for a moment too long over Stiles's arm, just below his shoulder.

It was that same spot on the impostor's arm that Scott had sank his teeth into. All they'd had was hope and desperation to fuel a plan held together by a scrap of parchment. It could have gone all wrong. Stiles's glassy stare could be tinged with gold or worse. Scott would have been responsible for ruining his life.  
This was supposed to be a victory. Scott just needed to convince himself his best friend was still here.

"Are the clothes on your chair clean?" Scott asked. "I can get you..." 

The wolf was silenced with the gentlest motion, Stiles's hand heavy on his hip. The touch burned into his skin where it settled, long fingers slipping under his jacket and far too close to the strip of skin teased by the hem of his shirt.

"Stay." Stiles whispered. "Just stay."

The windows were locked, but Scott shivered like he'd caught the breeze. Stiles cupped Scott's cheek, guiding him so he could press a kiss to his soft lips, careful but insistent, until Scott slumped against him, sighing into his mouth in the sweetest surrender. Stiles dragged him down like he always did, rolling him on his back and pinning him to his bed. He took stock of Scott's body, making sure everything was where it should have been. Stiles never stopped kissing him. The alpha wasn't the only one who needed reassurances.

"You're okay, Stiles." Scott said the words like a promise, pressing them against his partner's lips as he carded his fingers through his best friend's hair. For as long as Scott could remember, it had always been so easy to hold other people together. It used to be getting up earlier than anyone in the house to turn on the coffee pot after a night of angry screams and breaking glass. It used to be promising he could cure his own asthma and hiding the times his inhaler ran out of doses or the expiry date came and went. It was his way of knowing he was doing enough, being useful, and Scott liked being able to help people, he really did. Somewhere along the line, he used it as justification for taking up space. "It's gone. It can't get to you ever again. We're all okay."

If Scott kept saying the words he might believe them. He didn't know how they could be fine when they'd already left friends on the battlefield, but some truths were too scary to face in the dead of night. Lies were supposed to build strength the more you spoke them.

"You never gave up on me," Stiles whispered. "Even when I gave up on me."

"You're my best friend, Stiles," Scott said with conviction, smoothing back the frown the tugged at the other boy's lips. "I can't do this without you.”  
Stiles let out a pained growl, aimless frustration twisting it into something darker. Despite the confidence of his words, Scott was pliant beneath him. It had never been like this before, when they laughed so hard they got sick, tangled in each other and far too daring for their own. This time Scott's smile was brittle around the edges, and for the first time in weeks, the buzzing in Stiles's mind had faded enough for him to notice. Normal was hard to recognize after so long without it. Stiles let his fingers fan out on his alpha's belly. Smooth tan skin was unmarred, but Scott's muscles still tensed under his touch. Stiles was fascinated for all the wrong reasons. He could still remember the pressure in his arm as he pushed the katana through, overshadowed by bone-chilling terror, and a quiet satisfaction at having his best friend cry for him. Having absolute control. 

Stiles didn't know how they could be okay when he was the reason Scott wasn't. 

His hand fisted in the front of the alpha's shirt, dragging him close and kissing him hard. He swallowed down Scott's surprised gasp, running a proprietary hand down his side, pushing and pushing and pushing like he had any chance of finding who they used to be this way. Scott's passiveness fueled him, deepening anger Stiles didn't want to feel and reminding him too much of why he should hate himself. "Show me. Show me we're going to be okay. I want to feel like us again." 

He slid his leg between Scott's thighs, coaxing him open. He licked a wet stripe up Scott's throat, molding against his body as they moved together. Stiles was tired and beaten down, but he had a hand in Scott's hair and another under his shirt and he could make Scott gasp. They moved together, rutting over their jeans, panting for air.  
They could come just like that, fast and hard and clumsy, but Scott kissed him and it was as sweet as honey and twice as overwhelming, clogging his senses until it was all Stiles could know. Nothing else could settle Stiles that quickly. Scott always brought him back from the edge.

"Do you want...?" Scott started, licking his lips out of nervousness when he shouldn't have felt any. Not with his best friend. "What do you want me to do?"

The question caught him off guard, Stiles stared as he sought the right words to say. "I want to know how to fix this. I want to be normal."

They still weren’t right. Scott's expression crumbled, with a hopeless sort of resignation. He wanted so be the one with the answers they needed, but Scott didn’t even know how to put himself back together. "I can't tell you that Stiles."

"Can you tell me how to stop hurting you?" There was an edge of desperation in Stiles’s tone. If he couldn’t fix things, he needed to know how to keep them from getting worse.

Scott hesitated, his eyes unfocused as he stared at a spot over Stiles's shoulder, and the human heard so much in that instant. "Only if you listen when I say it." 

The Nogitsune didn't listen. The Nogitsune smiled his pointed grin and twisted the knife deeper, and Stiles never wanted to hear Scott like that again.

"Always, Scotty." Stiles promised, blindly seeking out his hand and squeezing hard enough to make Scott hold on, too. "Can I touch you?"

Scott wheezed out of his nose, an almost-laugh that left Stiles tingling in all his places and things. It was a tired, hurt sound, but Scott smiled for the first time since they got back. "God yes.”

Stiles almost laughed, too. He peeled Scott out of his clothes, shucking off his shirt and yanking off his jeans before all his blood flew south. He was racing against the inevitable. Every new inch of tanned skin put on display left him wanting, and Stiles was eager to touch. Scott blushed from the tips of his ears, across his shoulders and down his chest, shy in the face of so much attention, but Stiles took his time. 

His hand rested against Scott's heart, soothed by the steady rhythm of his pulse. Scott was exquisite, an endless expanse of toned muscle playing beneath velvet skin. Stiles wanted to lose himself in him. He stroked the long line of Scott's side, starting at his chest and trailing down his sternum, over his belly and fanning his fingers out across the lines of Scott's abs before settling low on his hips.

"Touching, Stiles," Scott warned through clenched teeth, a little too breathless to chastise. Stiles just snapped at the band of Scott's boxer briefs and made him yelp.

"I'm touching." Stiles threw back, until Scott took his hand and shoved it between his legs. The human's heart skittered up his throat.

“Touch there…” Scott let out the sultriest sigh when he was stroked. Stiles leaned forward, licking a wet stripe up the wolf's throat, making a space for himself in the hollow of his neck before working across his throat. He left feather-light kisses across his clavicles, mapping Scott's skin with his lips, making his mate tremble beneath him.

"He didn't ruin us. He could never." Stiles whispered, looking just in time to watch Scott's eyes spark red, his nostrils flaring. Stiles didn't know who he was trying to convince, but Scott moaned for him and the sound went straight to his cock.

“Never.”

Scott reached out for him, tracing Stiles's lips with his thumb. It came away wet, and the alpha teased himself with it, playing with his nipples until they pebbled beneath his touch. Stiles needed to get his mouth on him, already squeezing his cock through cotton before pulling his boxers off entirely.

"So good." Scott slurred, hips bucking up against Stiles's hand. "Be good for me, Stiles?"

It set something burning in Stiles's chest, something possessive and sharp enough to cut, but mellowed by the urge to hold Scott. To make sure Scott never stopped looking at him like he needed him.

"Always." He promised. "Let me take care of you, Scotty. I just want to...” Stiles needed to see that he could still do something right. There was no one in this world or any of the next who could read him as well as Scott could. His alpha wordlessly dragged Stiles on top of him. It was a show of surrender, even after everything that had happened, but unlike before, Scott chose his place. He didn’t let Stiles push him into it. Stiles was going to touch him everywhere.

"Stiles, more please," Scott started, licking his lips, pursing them around words that couldn't come.

“Yeah Scotty?” Stiles quickened his strokes, moving lower to fondle his balls between his fingers before pressing against his taint. 

"Please."

Stiles never wanted to be the one to tell Scott no. He groaned openly, kissing the spot over Scott's heart before a bottle of lube smacked him in the cheek. Scott's smug smile was beatific. Stiles took great pleasure in wiping it off his face, slicking up his fingers and losing the bottle. Stiles got his mate squirming, and Scott thighs trembled under his touch, pushing up on his feet and bending his knees when Stiles demand entrance. His voice wavered as he choked on Stiles's name, his hips moving in a sinuous rhythm.

"Easy, easy," Stiles whispered, but he was sucking Scott's tit into his mouth, and there was nothing easy about the way Scott keened for him. "I got you. I got you..." He teased the soft skin around his nipple, lapping greedily and spurred on with every greedy whimper he strangled out of his best friend, all the while working him open on his fingers.

It was too much for Scott to take, writhing and begging beneath Stiles with an eagerness that would have left him ashamed if he didn't feel so good. His skin was flushed raw and tingling where Stiles's mouth had been. He could feel lube dripping down his crack and the insistent push of Stiles's fingers no matter how hard he bared down. The stretched burned, still not deep enough to satisfy, not yet, but Stiles was relentless. Scott groaned as a third finger pressed against him, only to have the sound licked from his lips. 

"Isss'good Stiles you’re so good," He whispered, dragging his teeth over the human's lower lip, sucking on it until it pinked. When Stiles pulled away, easing out of his aching hole, he thought he would cry. 

"God you look so good, Scotty. Let me do this."

Stiles brushed a hand up and down Scott's inner thigh, a bright, splotchy blush high across his cheeks as he took in his handiwork. He smeared lube across his cock, fucking into his fist but he couldn't shake the thought of how much better Scott would feel. His alpha reached for him, and Stiles was happy to be wanted. Scott was gentle, tender as he carded his fingers through his hair and peppered kissing across his cheek and chin.

"I just want you, Stiles." Scott confessed, his arms wrapped tight around his mate's shoulders, keeping him close. "It was always you."

Stiles's chest swelled with emotion, heart beating so fast he was sure it would give up. Scott smiled at him like he was the only person in the world. Stiles didn't know what he'd done to deserve that, but he was going to do everything to keep it. He kissed Scott, his hand on his cheek as the other guided his cock into his tight wet heat. Scott hissed, turning away as he was split open, his mouth hanging open as he panted for air as inch after inch of Stiles’s thick dick worked into him.

Scott spread his legs further before snaking them round Stiles's waist, lifting his lower half off the bed drawing his partner in deeper. His head fell back, eyes rolling Heavenward as a ripple of ecstasy raced all the way down to his toes. Stiles didn't know how he could move, his cock wrapped in agonizing pleasure, the friction so good Stiles was sure it would kill him. Between his teeth, Scott called his name, choking on a plea. His hips canted eagerly, egging Stiles on. 

The slow drag of Stiles’s throbbing cock left him trembling, wreaking havoc through his nerves, so achingly intense, Scott couldn’t see straight. Scott arched upwards, giving his best friend more, giving him everything, and Stiles was eager to take. Scott was always so eager and responsive, hungry for attention as much as praise, and Stiles wanted to keep him, claim him inside out. Stiles wanted to take him apart until he was shaking and sobbing, but he wanted to be the one to put Scott together. Stiles pushed his legs up, bending him in half, fucking into his clutch. They clung to each other, meeting halfway as they relearned their rhythm, each punishing thrust fucking broken needy noises past Scott's lips. Heat settled in Stiles's gut, watching his best friend come undone. 

"Scotty," he rasped, tugging on Scott's hair, forcing his head up. Scott's eyes were blown dark, ringed with the barest flash of crimson. "I'm so close. I'm so close... Want you to come on me."

He could feel Scott shiver for him. Scott's breath hitched, legs trembling around Stiles's side, and all it took was one, two strokes before shooting thick ropes of cum, splashing across Stiles's chest and spilling over his belly. The wolf groaned, long and low, bearing down until Stiles had to scream, fucking him through his orgasm. His hips stuttered, pace erratic and needy, but Scott looked up at him with breathless awe, tears caught on his thick lashes, and Stiles was a goner. He came deep in Scott, filling him up until his spunk spilled down Scott's thighs. 

They toppled into one another, panting for air and shaking with the last surges of pleasure. Even if he could've, Stiles would've refused to move away, reaching up so he could kiss the tears off Scott's cheeks. His alpha pawed at him, embarrassed but too tired to do anything about it. Scott's legs felt boneless, but his best friend's hands were steady again. They weren't okay, not by a long shot, but some day, they could be, as long as they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Sciles Secret Santa gift for [lydiamrtun](lydiamrtun.tumblr.com)! Hope you enjoy the season!


End file.
